<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第二次-23 by Didy_miny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463845">第二次-23</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny'>Didy_miny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>第二次 成為「我的」他 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>第二次 成為「我的」他 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第二次-23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陽光明媚，透過無瑕的落地窗，灑入寧靜的咖啡廳，一個男子坐在窗邊，啜飲著咖啡，看著街道上來來去去的人們，似是在尋找著什麼</p><p> </p><p>「知恩，這裡!!」</p><p> </p><p>其實男子根本不是那種會愜意地坐在咖啡廳感受氣氛的文青男子，他不過是跟人有約，才會耐著性子坐在這個他覺得無聊透頂的地方</p><p> </p><p>一個女孩從門口走入，聽到一個打破寧靜的大喊，慌張的左顧右盼，抬手微微遮掩自己的臉，讓周圍的人減少關注自己目光，加快速度坐到男子的對面</p><p> </p><p>「紀侒樺，幹嘛那麼大聲，很丟臉」</p><p> </p><p>男子這才意識到自己的失態，放下對知恩的招手</p><p> </p><p>「知恩難得特地約我，想喝什麼我請」</p><p> </p><p>「我就不喝了，這個給你」</p><p> </p><p>知恩從包裡拿出一張提款卡</p><p> </p><p>「這是」</p><p> </p><p>紀侒樺不知所以然</p><p> </p><p>「上次你幫我付的，還給你」</p><p> </p><p>「不用了」</p><p> </p><p>紀侒樺把卡推回去給知恩</p><p> </p><p>「我不想欠你錢，要不要領隨便你，卡我是不要了，怎麼處理你決定，不要給我就行了，看到就覺得丟臉」</p><p> </p><p>「好吧」</p><p> </p><p>「那沒事了我走了」</p><p> </p><p>說罷知恩毫不猶豫地起身離去，這次紀侒樺不再眼睜睜地看她走掉，抓住知恩的手</p><p> </p><p>「欸欸，知恩，你堅持要還我錢，那人情也該還吧，如果沒有我你在那群姊妹裡一定很丟臉，這應該是個很大的人情吧」</p><p> </p><p>知恩沒辦法掙脫紀侒樺的手，想了想人情是該早點還得，她不想跟紀侒樺有太多瓜葛，無奈的坐回去，不耐煩的問</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼還」</p><p> </p><p>「陪我坐一會，點杯喝的，聽我說一些事」</p><p> </p><p>知恩很疑惑，這麼好的機會，紀侒樺這麼簡單就讓她還這個人情，不過也是件好事</p><p> </p><p>「拿鐵」</p><p> </p><p>服務生把飲料送上之後，紀侒樺才開始他要說的事</p><p> </p><p>「知恩不是很討厭你那個哥哥李知勳嗎」</p><p> </p><p>「那不是我哥哥」</p><p> </p><p>知恩厭惡的說著</p><p> </p><p>「好，他不是你哥哥，前陣子我的一個朋友在你凈漢哥哥男朋友的咖啡廳看見他了」</p><p> </p><p>知恩不以為然</p><p> </p><p>「那又怎樣，他在那裡出現很正常」</p><p> </p><p>「他跟權順榮……關係很特別吧」</p><p> </p><p>「你想幹嘛」</p><p> </p><p>「我是想說我知道你討厭李知勳，已經派人跟了他一陣子了」</p><p> </p><p>知恩抬眼看向紀侒樺，提起了興趣</p><p> </p><p>「有什麼發現嗎」</p><p> </p><p>「目前沒有什麼特別的，但是他們幾乎黏在一起，到哪都沒有分開，不像一般朋友，卻又沒有任何親密的動作，你不覺得有點奇怪嗎」</p><p> </p><p>「不奇怪，你說的這些，沒什麼大不了的吧，就說明他們真的是朋友阿」</p><p> </p><p>「不只這樣，他們似乎住在一起，下班他們都約好一起進入同一間大樓，隔天早上才出來」</p><p> </p><p>「這能證明他們住同一棟大樓，不能代表他們同居」</p><p> </p><p>「但是他們關係這麼好，如果李知勳動不了，那麼從權順榮下手應該......」</p><p> </p><p>還沒說完知恩就拍桌打斷紀侒樺的話</p><p> </p><p>「權順榮，不准動，不然我們走著瞧」</p><p> </p><p>「好好好，別激動，不動就不動」</p><p> </p><p>紀侒樺嚇了一大跳，他沒想到一提到權順榮知恩就哪麼激動，莫非......知恩喜歡他</p><p> </p><p>「你就讓那人繼續跟著，總有一天會抓到李知勳的把柄的」</p><p> </p><p>「好吧，就這樣」</p><p> </p><p>知恩將手上的咖啡一飲而盡</p><p> </p><p>「我們別見面了，有什麼訊息手機聯絡就好了，我要走了」</p><p> </p><p>再一次不等紀侒樺說話，快速地起身走人，留下錯愕的紀侒樺</p><p> </p><p>回家的一路上知恩很煩躁，其實知恩也知道她不過是在欺騙自己，小秘書跟她說紀侒樺也跟她說，但是她就是倔強的認為她跟順榮還有機會</p><p> </p><p>她也明白即使他們真的只是朋友關係，能夠有這麼深厚的感情，他們之間也沒什麼秘密了，自己在權順榮的心中形象一定也非常不好，只是沒表現出來罷了</p><p> </p><p>可是知恩不願放棄，她還想為自己的愛情在努力一把，也許會出現奇蹟</p><p> </p><p>（…………分隔線…………）</p><p> </p><p>前陣子下屬提出的企劃基本上都已經準備完整，因此如今的知勳可以說是忙的不可開交，有開不完的會，看不完的資料，審不完的預算，簽不完的字</p><p> </p><p>天天加班是一定要的，有時候還會一整晚待在公司，連回家都沒有，只有在辦公室裡的沙發小憩，隔天換套西裝無縫接軌繼續上班</p><p> </p><p>甚至連吃飯都會忘記，讓順榮看了於心不忍，但他太了解知勳，一忙起來若有人勸他停下來讓他休息，他絕對翻臉生氣</p><p> </p><p>於是只要順榮有空他就到知勳到辦公室，不逼他休息，但盯著他吃飯，不一定只能專心吃飯，邊做邊吃也行，只要把秘書送進來的便當吃完就好</p><p> </p><p>或是為了讓知勳回家睡覺，順榮會刻意接送知勳上下班，若是加班順榮就在一旁等他，讓知勳潛意識中有著"順榮在等我，要趕緊告一段落才行"的認定，實在做不完也會帶回家做，盡可能不要留在辦公室過夜，這樣就達到順榮最低底線，至少只要知勳想休息，就可以有舒適的地方</p><p> </p><p>這天是尹氏和金氏的企劃，定期開會的日子，順榮照慣例來到知勳的辦公室，只見整個秘書室忙的雞飛狗跳，要送的資料一大堆，要催的資料更是催不完，而這些就是知勳的傑作了</p><p> </p><p>剛打開辦公室的門，映入眼簾的是早上已經開了三場會的知勳，桌上滿滿的資料，疊的高過頭，知勳用最快的速度一目十行的消滅，現在的這些已經是原本的三分之一了</p><p> </p><p>正當要踏入突然被菜鳥小秘書攔住，將手中的便當遞給他，看看腕上的表，已經是下午一點</p><p> </p><p>「午餐還沒吃？」</p><p> </p><p>所有秘書一致向順榮點頭，露出期望的眼神，誰都不願撞在刀口上，這時候叫知勳吃飯簡直是不要命，順榮無奈的接下緩步走近知勳</p><p> </p><p>「來了？」</p><p> </p><p>知勳頭都沒抬，就知道順榮來了</p><p> </p><p>「嗯，怎麼午餐都忘了吃」</p><p> </p><p>知勳這才反應過來抬眼看電腦才發現已經這個點了，他知道順榮最在意他有沒有吃飯</p><p> </p><p>「對不起，一個不注意，就……」</p><p> </p><p>「唉，算了，你繼續做，我餵你」</p><p> </p><p>「順榮對我最好了」</p><p> </p><p>知勳小小的撒嬌，讓順榮別那麼生氣</p><p> </p><p>順榮打開便當，他哪敢跟知勳置氣，換了些微誇張的語氣跟知勳說菜色內容</p><p> </p><p>「哇，便當很豐盛喔，有肉，有菜，有豆干，馬鈴薯，最重要的有很多白飯」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯」</p><p> </p><p>見知勳沒多理會自己，摸摸鼻子，一匙一匙的餵給知勳</p><p> </p><p>不過多久，一個便當被順榮完完全全的餵到知勳的胃裡，順榮把空的便當盒送出去時，秘書們都對他報以崇拜的眼神</p><p> </p><p>讓人心塞的是，知勳從頭到尾都專注於他的工作，一眼都沒看殷勤餵食的順榮</p><p> </p><p>讓順榮有些無趣，趴在一邊看著知勳忙碌，漸漸的睡著了</p><p> </p><p>知勳告了一個小段落，發現身旁的順榮已經睡著，伸手溫柔的摸著順榮的頭髮，露出欣慰的笑</p><p> </p><p>他剛剛其實是犯了惡趣味，故意不理順榮的，想捉弄捉弄他，果然效果非常好，全程嘟起他肉肉的倉鼠臉頰，瞥了一眼可愛的很</p><p> </p><p>知勳一直都知道順榮的用心，順榮的忙碌程度跟自己也是有得比，該忙還是得忙，該加班還是得加班，該熬夜還是得熬夜，資料帶回家處理也是常有的事</p><p> </p><p>他們的差別在於，順榮接手的是蒸蒸日上的明日之星，而知勳則是呈現頹勢的老牌公司，執行一個企劃要考慮的多寡都不再同個級別</p><p> </p><p>說起勞累，他們兩不相上下，但是順榮多花費時間來照顧知勳，接他上下班，緊盯三餐，知勳一直都看在眼裡，也暖在心頭</p><p> </p><p>「權順榮有你真好」</p><p> </p><p>突然一陣胃痛讓知勳忍不住摀著自己的胃，感覺胃酸不停的翻攪，想到是不是剛剛不認真吃飯，隨便嚼了幾口就往裡吞，這下胃承受不住了</p><p> </p><p>一陣噁心席捲而來，知勳忍痛走出辦公室，裝作若無其事，一臉鎮定的走入廁所</p><p> </p><p>再次回到辦公室，噁心感不見了，得胃痛仍持續著</p><p> </p><p>而順榮已經醒了，揉揉自己的眼睛</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼不叫醒我」</p><p> </p><p>「不過是去個廁所叫你幹嘛」</p><p> </p><p>知勳沒有說的是，他在廁所裡吐的一塌糊塗</p><p> </p><p>「正好醒了，是時候去開會了」</p><p> </p><p>順榮跟在知勳身後，看著他的背影，好像跟平常不太一樣，知勳似乎有點駝背，是錯覺嗎</p><p> </p><p>現在的知勳已經痛到有些直不起腰了，眼看會議就要開始了，怎麼樣也要撐到會議結束才能休息</p><p> </p><p>手上的資料看了好幾回就是看不進去，為了不讓順榮發現，連摀著胃也不敢，只能死死的咬著下唇，既然資料看不下去，那就看找前方的投影吧，該死的噁心感又湧上來</p><p> </p><p>在前面講解的人員緊張的要命，知勳臉色鐵青的盯著他這裡，又一言不發，是不是做錯了什麼啊</p><p> </p><p>當然這些順榮都發現了，下唇都快被要出血了，額前還冒出絲絲的冷汗，很明顯知勳不舒服，而且還硬撐著</p><p> </p><p>這樣下去只會讓員工緊張，這場會開的沒意義，不如停下</p><p> </p><p>「今天的會議就到這裡，照著目前的方針走下去，我想是沒有問題的，在場的人也都沒有提出意見，那就沒有什麼需要改正的，就這樣吧，散會」</p><p> </p><p>剛說完散會二字，知勳就起身離開會議室，直徑往廁所奔去</p><p> </p><p>「知勳？」</p><p> </p><p>急忙跟在後頭的順榮，跟到廁所聽見嘔吐的聲音，尋著聲音看到的是趴在馬桶被嗆著的知勳，已經吐到沒有東西可吐的知勳，現在吐出來只剩胃酸</p><p> </p><p>順榮蹲在知勳身邊拍打他的背替他順氣</p><p> </p><p>「知勳我們去醫院吧，你一直不舒服是吧」</p><p> </p><p>知勳推開順榮，吃力的站起，在洗手台清洗沾到的地方，用沙啞的聲音</p><p> </p><p>「我沒事，不用去醫院」</p><p> </p><p>「可是……，知勳！」</p><p> </p><p>知勳才剛說完不去醫院，下一刻癱軟失去力氣，被順榮眼明手快的接住，知勳直接暈倒在順榮的懷中</p><p> </p><p>急診室裡知勳沒了剛剛的倔強，和胃痛的痛苦，安靜的睡著了，插著點滴的針的手，被安全的放在身側，另一隻手被順榮緊緊的握著，貼著臉頰，順榮輕輕的撫摸知勳的額頭</p><p> </p><p>終於不再冒冷汗的額頭，眉頭因為剛剛睡著前的不舒服輕輕的皺起</p><p> </p><p>沒注意到身後一直有人緊盯著他們，還拿起手機偷拍</p><p> </p><p>秘書急急忙忙的趕到，正好醫生過來</p><p> </p><p>「李先生這是典型的食物中毒，請問他今天有吃過什麼嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>秘書詳細的回答今天的便當菜色，順榮越聽越覺得奇怪，菜色都一樣為什麼其他人……，等等</p><p> </p><p>「還有馬鈴薯啊」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯？沒有啊今天沒有馬鈴薯這個菜色」</p><p> </p><p>「對不起」</p><p> </p><p>三人齊齊回頭，看到菜鳥小秘書淚眼婆娑的走過來</p><p> </p><p>「我沒想到這麼嚴重，我只是想惡作劇」</p><p> </p><p>「你做了什麼？」</p><p> </p><p>秘書恨鐵不成鋼氣憤的問</p><p> </p><p>「馬鈴薯是發芽過的，我知道發芽過的不能吃，吃了會拉肚子，可是我不知道會這麼嚴重，我以為」</p><p> </p><p>「以為怎樣，這種事能開玩笑嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「別罵了，現在最重要的是到底要不要緊」</p><p> </p><p>順榮不是不生氣只是他現在更在意的是知勳有沒有事抬眼望向醫生</p><p> </p><p>「發芽的馬鈴薯，的確會造成拉肚子，但是吃了大量的，再加上免疫力降低就會出現噁心嘔吐的症狀，嘔吐後電解質不平衡，造成意識模糊，李先生的症狀即是如此」</p><p> </p><p>「他最近特別疲勞，休息跟飲食不正常，是不是因為這樣免疫力降低」</p><p> </p><p>「是的，李先生需要充分休息，近期的飲食盡量清淡，補充適當水分，這樣就好了」</p><p> </p><p>「謝謝醫生」</p><p> </p><p>聽完醫生的解釋，秘書和順榮才安心下來</p><p> </p><p>「你別想在繼續留在尹氏工作了」</p><p> </p><p>「姐姐我知道錯了，求求你原諒我」</p><p> </p><p>菜鳥小秘書哭著慌張的求著原諒，她不想丟了工作</p><p> </p><p>「好了，別哭了」</p><p> </p><p>病床上傳來疲憊的聲音</p><p> </p><p>「知勳你醒了」</p><p> </p><p>順榮連忙扶著知勳坐起</p><p> </p><p>「你一個人不可能有膽這麼做，是誰讓你做的?」</p><p> </p><p>「是…是…我自……」</p><p> </p><p>「我不給人第二次幾會的」</p><p>知勳看的出她想隱瞞，但他容不下有二心被發現也不坦承的人</p><p> </p><p>「尹……尹小姐」</p><p> </p><p>小秘書顫抖的說出幕後主使</p><p> </p><p>「不用告訴她我的真實情況，跟她說你成功了」</p><p> </p><p>「總經理，您確定要……?」</p><p> </p><p>「明天你可以繼續上班，你是成年人了，什麼才是重要的你應該分得清楚」</p><p> </p><p>「謝謝，總經理」</p><p> </p><p>小秘書猛力的鞠躬，感謝知勳的寬宏，她這次算是學會了，她不過是被當箭使，之後會不會得到回報還不知道，不如安安分分的做分內的事</p><p> </p><p>「不用高興的太早，其他的細節明天……」</p><p> </p><p>感受到一直不說話卻發射冷冽眼神的順榮的注視</p><p> </p><p>「由首席你問清楚，我就不進公司了」</p><p> </p><p>「是」</p><p> </p><p>「如果有什麼支支吾吾，可以隱瞞的，直接開除，我李知勳要得是敢作敢當的人」</p><p> </p><p>兩個秘書走後，知勳的點滴也吊完了，順榮帶着他回家，一路上順榮不發一語，讓知勳委屈起來了，明明不舒服的是自己，卻要哄旁邊不知道怎麼了的倉鼠</p><p> </p><p>「呀，你怎麼了？」</p><p> </p><p>進入家門前，順榮不管知勳問他，一直走著自己的路，讓跟在身後的知勳委屈一直累積，就在要爆發的那一刻，進入家門，順榮拉起知勳的手帶往房間，緊緊的抱住</p><p> </p><p>「都怪我，沒注意，還餵了你那麼多」</p><p> </p><p>「怎麼能怪你，那要怎麼發現啊」</p><p> </p><p>「我應該好好照顧你的」</p><p> </p><p>「都說了不是你的責任了」</p><p> </p><p>知勳的心裡不那麼委屈了，取代的是暖暖的愛</p><p> </p><p>「剛剛為什麼不理我?我還以為你生氣了」</p><p> </p><p>「最近跟著我們的人，似乎越來越誇張了，還跟到了醫院」</p><p> </p><p>一開始順榮確實沒有發現，實在離開醫院時，經過那個人，他隨即起身跟在後頭，順榮才發現他已經坐在那裡好一陣子了，也沒去什麼地方，也不像是誰的家屬，開車時注意了一下，果然後面的車裡就是他</p><p> </p><p>「所以你因為這樣才跟我保持距離?」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯，我絕對不會對知勳生氣的」</p><p> </p><p>知勳拉下順榮，雙手捧住他的臉，輕輕的吻了一下</p><p> </p><p>「謝謝你，為了我忍了那麼多，我愛你」</p><p> </p><p>順榮露出微笑，將知勳再次埋在自己的懷裡</p><p> </p><p>「我也愛你」</p><p> </p><p>知勳微微推開順榮的胸膛，嘻笑的說</p><p> </p><p>「食物中毒應該不會傳染吧」</p><p> </p><p>「還有心情開玩笑，以後不准這麼累了，不然免疫力太低落，一直讓我心疼」</p><p> </p><p>「遵命，倉鼠大人，是說我餓了，給我煮粥吧」</p><p> </p><p>「好好，馬上給你煮」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>